demonkingoikawafandomcom-20200213-history
No Coming Down
No Coming Down is a multi sports anime OC-Insert. The main character is an American-born half-Japanese boy, Kojiosuke Sewall, who has to move to Tokyo because of his parents' work. Plot Kojiosuke is a half-Japanese, one quarter Chinese, one quarter White boy who attends Notre Dame Middle School. However, half way through the school year, he's forced to take a supplementary exam to show he can graduate the year before moving to Tokyo due to his parents' work. Transferred into Ojo Private Senior High, Kojiosuke runs into Haruto Sakuraba when he's lost on the first day of school. Haruto gladly helps him, and they later run into each other again after classes when Kojiosuke was wandering around the campus to explore. After talking for a bit, Kojiosuke asks about the Ojo White Knights - Haruto brings him to the field, where the coach pesters him into joining the team, albeit unofficially, Kojiosuke acting as some variation of assistant manager. Seijuro Shin invites him into the team, immediately sensing his physical potential, but he declines, stating that he doesn't want to do it if can't give it his all. He explains that he knocked his accessory navicular bone loose while practicing a choreography with friends back in America, isn't allowed to be on his feet for extended periods of time, nor move around too much. Going home, he runs into Tokuchi Toua - his new neighbor. Tokuchi greets him briefly before leaving him alone in the street. A few school days pass before Kojiosuke narrowly avoids getting hit by a car when he's pulled backwards by Yoichi Hiruma. Stumbling, he thanks Yoichi sheepishly before saying he owes Yoichi now. They part ways. A few days later, Kojiosuke goes with Seijuro and Haruto to scout out a game between the Koigahama Cupids and the Deimon Devil Bats. While Haruto and Seijuro find a spot to scout from, Kojiosuke wanders off before seeing Yoichi and Ryokan, both of whom he recognizes. He goes over to greet them and gets a warm response from Ryokan while the others don't look like they trust him. Yoichi, using the favor that Kojiosuke owes him, tells him to try and get Haruto and Seijuro away. The halfer agrees a little hesitantly, instantly realizing why he wants to do this, before leaving and getting some fangirls to go running to Haruto, then going over to Seijuro and seeing his broken camera. Kojiosuke tells him they need to get it fixed, sending Yoichi one last glance before he leaves as well. He belatedly realizes after he's left that Yoichi slipped his phone number into Kojiosuke's pocket. Haruto and Seijuro head home, while Kojiosuke is lost. Encountering a short boy with baby blue hair, he approaches the other male and asks for directions. The boy seems very surprised he spoke to him before telling him where to go, asking how he knew he was there. Kojiosuke merely tilts his head, stating: "I'm not blind." The boy nods before they go separate ways. Kojiosuke texts Yoichi for a bit before the blond asks him to come to their field. Seeing no reason to decline, he agrees, seeing as he'd been excused from Ojo's practiced due to a sprained arm he had gotten when swapping places with a red-haired boy (Kiyomaru Hyodo) who was falling down the train station stairs. Kojiosuke meets the team, waving off their suspicious glares by explaining he doesn't play American football, merely helping them out with physical training. Yoichi forces Kojiosuke to do the fifty meter dash, impressing the team with his relatively fast speed before seeing him limping. He denies help before sitting on the bench, stating he promised Yoichi he would stick around the whole practice. He has to ask Sena Kobayakawa for directions to his address before discovering they live rather close to one another. They walk home together. During the first weekend of school, Kojiosuke and his older brother Fujihiko fly to Osaka to meet up with one of their uncles who had been asking to see them. Kojiosuke meets Takeru Yamato, both shocked before throwing questions at each other in English, excited. They have to explain to the other teens behind Takeru that they're old friends from America, having met and befriended one another during sixth grade in Notre Dame Middle School. They had fallen out of contact after Takeru's number had to get changed since his phone broke, but are quick to exchange their new contact information. Karin Koizumi gains a slight crush on him, similar to yet more humble and amiable than Takeru. After the brothers return to Tokyo, they're in time to watch a basketball game that their uncle, Akiyasu Fukumoto, had recommended they watch. This is a match between Seirin and Shutoku. After the game, Kojiosuke feels huge amounts of shock, seeing Tetsuya and approaches him after the game. The entire Seirin team is shocked the tall teen can see him, questioning him. They both shrug, before Kojiosuke congratulates him on the game, praising his playing ability. Fujihiko defends Kojiosuke when Junpei Hyuga and Riko Aida try to interrogate Kojiosuke, the two backing off when they see how serious the man is about protecting his younger brother. Kojiosuke laughs it off, telling Fujihiko that it was okay. He and Tetsuya exchange numbers before parting ways again. In the following weeks, Kojiosuke is introduced to Tetsurou Kuroo and Lev Haiba through his older brother, who is acquaintances with Yasufumi Nekomata. He and Lev become some variation of friends, sharing similar heights, hair colors, and skin tones. Kojiosuke is brought to the match of the Ojo White Knights versus the Deimon Devil Bats, greeting Yoichi with familiarity, who doesn't bother to correct him. They hold a conversation in English before Kojiosuke wishes them luck, going over to Seijuro and handing him a bottle of water. Ryokan and Sena both note that the two are clearly quite close to one another and it's only been a month since the school year started. Kojiosuke is not shocked that Ojo wins, however he goes out of his way to go to the Deimon team and commend their budding potential. He says: "You guys will beat us, I can feel it", which shocks them all, but thank him regardless. Kojiosuke is later reprimanded by the coach for saying something like that.